goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert
Evil Yellow Horse In The Concert '''is an American animated children's television series that originally aired on Vyond from November 15, 2018, and is produced by Kickstart Productions. The series was created by Bluz Robinson. The show is about a group or evils that performs songs about friendship, love, exercising, laundries, and other perschool related themes. Characters Main * Evil Blue Horse is the concert's vocal output who plays guitar and is blue, referring to his name. While Evil Boris may appear to be the leader, many fans often tend to view and consider that Evil Blue Horse himself is the actual leader. He is also voiced by Brian and later Joey. * Evil LynoxGamer voiced by Geriant and later Joey is the other lead singer and play bass guitar. He is green. Evil LynoxGamer is the only evil in the concert that goes against traditional thinking, preferring to paint and draw instead of scaring and happens to be viewed and considered a shy introvert, although he sometimes can be quite successful in that. He is the oldest in the concert. He is green. He's is 15-year-old. * Evil Yellow Horse is the concert's saxophonist. He often contradicts Evil LynoxGamer's opinions, stating the evils should scare and not care about art. He is yellow. making him almost ditzy, though he is not fully air-headed and also naturally hates seeing others frustrated, down or in a conflict, even if they are his friends in fact. He is also voiced by Geriant and later Joey. * Evil Boris is the concert's drummer. He is green. Unlike the other concert members, Evil Boris only sings in choruses. However she did get a solo verse in "Bluehenry". He is voiced by James. Supporting The first season introduced several characters. * Russell (voiced by Russell respectively) are a shows hosts, who speak in rhyme, except while backstage. * 'Dave, Johanna, and Lee '''are the show's judges, who are only shown in the first season, They are based on Dave, Johanna, and Lee. Episodes Season 1 – Direct from Evil Land (2018) # "'Mojo Rising"' '- Evil LynoxGamer makes friendship bracelets for the rest of the concert because he's angry to be their friend. (11-15-2018) # "Bluehenry" - The concert practices their dance moves until Evil Yellow Horse finds what missing-the stomp. (11-19-2018) # "Havana Moon" - The concert members dress up as cowboys are ready to hoe down. (11-23-2018) # "Isotope" - Evil LynoxGamer arrives late because he has many laundries to do. (11-27-2018) # "Hillbilly Bootstomp" - Russell see the room empty and no concert, But...BOO! They're just trying to scare them. (12-1-2018) # "Funky Mama" - Evil LynoxGamer doesn't want to be as scary as Evil Yellow Horse prefers. (12-5-2018) # "Picnic For Two" - Evil Boris tries to do the rhyming with little success and doesn't want any help. (12-9-2018) # "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" - Evil Blue Horse is sad because his Blue Horse has a flat tire and he might not make it to the concert. (12-13-2018) # "Morning Glory" - The concert has a conversation about getting ready for their day. (12-17-2018) # "Tailhonker" - Evil Boris practices jump rope for the jump rope contest. (12-21-2018) Production The actual music and vocal were written and performed by Tally Hall, an American rock band. The characters and concept for the show were created children's book author/illustrator, Bluz Robinson. LynoxGamer wrote all the episodes in Season 1. Broadcast in the United Kindgom, the show was shown on Vyond from December 1, 2018. Category:Television series Category:TV shows